The Witch King and the Prisoners of Aincrad
by TekuyaVermilion654
Summary: Hey There Guys and Girls, Tekky here, Bringing you the Third part of the Return of House Emerys Series. For all of you coming back to read it, welcome back, and for all of you just joining us, I hope you enjoy, I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh, Tek Out.
1. Chapter 1: Previously

**AN: Hello Everyone, Tekky here, welcome back to the third part of the Return of Hose Emerys, as we know a lot of stuff has happened and I don't know if I will be able to match the length of the last story but I hope that I can keep the quality of this series going, anyways, I do not own Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh, Destiny, Fairy Tail, The Avengers, Marvel, DC or any of those things. i do own Melody Smith, Tekuya Vermilion, Krystal Valarie and most of the OC Yu-Gi-Oh Decks and Cards used in these stories, Takeshi Equinos, Minnyllia Fenix and Mordem Dracion are owned by my Brothers and Sister, I hope you enjoy this story, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Aincrad)

Everyone stared at him in shock "I didn't know that it would become a Death Game, that wasn't in the briefing but I did help design the Custom Blacksmith levelling system, the Weapons System so there are close to 50 different weapon types in the game, the small amount of Magic System which is only on enchanted items and I helped design some of the levels, this game is partial of my design" he smirked at them all.

"So you're not a Beta Tester or a Cheater, you are a God Damned Devil" Tekuya chuckled "A devil *Scoffs* hardly, I'm much, much worse, tell me, you have all put your skill points into your slots, have you not?" they all nodded, Tekuya and the other eight opened their menus and made them public, everyone saw that they hadn't used a single point and that they were almost ten levels higher than everyone else.

"So you see, we didn't need the skills, we are so much more than you could dream of being, come on guys, let's leave the sheep to follow the loudest bleat" and with that the Nine walked through the doorway, Kirito and Asuna following at a rapid pace.

(Hogwarts)

Cassie smirked at Dumbledore "You won't be able to lock me up this time, they will all demand to know where I am and that Wand will not obey you properly as the Peverell Lord is alive and out of your reach" Dumbledore scowled as the rest of the teachers watched in interest, Cassie grinned "Nothing to say, shame, you are losing power old man, I won't allow you to destroy everything my parents worked for" Dumbledore growled "One of your parents caused the darkness we face".

Cassie growled and an aura of power started crushing down on Dumbledore "My Father was a great man, his son was a maniac, you shall never take his name in vain in front of me, Salazar Slytherin may not have liked Mundanes after they burned his first wife but all he wanted was to protect the Mundaneborns" the aura disappeared and the other teachers murmured and whispered about what they had heard and witnessed.

(Kings Cross Station)

Hermione then walked over to Melody "This is Melody Dragneel" Melody smiled "Hello Elizabeth, I am Princess Melody Dragneel of the Achnadin Line, and Luna is Princess Luna Lovegood of the Achnadin Line" Hermione and the other looked at her in confusion.

Queen Elizabeth blinked in surprise before grinning "Ah, good to see that the Achnadin Line survived, is there anymore of you?" Melody smiled before gesturing to Tom "This is Prince Thomas Dragneel of the Achnadin Line and our other Brother is trapped in Sword Art Online with Prince Apep" Queen Elizabeth nodded "Then we will have to hope they survive" Melody nodded with a smile "They will, my Brother and Harry will destroy anything that tries to harm their friends, now I think Hermione should introduce you to the rest of our group".

And now the Continuation.


	2. Chapter 2: Summer Training

**AN: Hey Everyone, Tek here, reminding you that I do not own anything in this story except Melody, Krystal, Tekuya, and the OC Decks and cards, my Brothers and Sister own Takeshi, Mordem and Minnyllia respectively, Tek Out.**

* * *

(2 Weeks after Hogwarts Finished for Summer-Vermilion Manor)

Melody grinned as her friends came in through the Floo, she waited till Hermione, Tom, Krystal, Susan, Hannah, Daphne, Astoria, Luna, Gwen and Tracy were stood in a circle with her "Welcome back everyone, first off, as we know most of our friends are trapped in an illusion, so we can't do much about this but I have Bella and Hedwig looking after them at the moment".

Hannah raised a hand and Melody chuckled "We're not in class Hannah" Hannah nodded "Who or what is Bella?" Melody grinned "Bella or Belladonna, is Tekuya's Nundu Familiar" most of them paled at that "But don't worry, you are all friends so she won't attack any of you, she knows better". Everyone nodded and Melody continued "Anyways, I found some books and the Animagus Transformation and I wanted to see who was willing" they all threw their hands up.

Melody nodded "But first, does anyone want Hedwig to take their letters? I'm sending one to my Sister" Hermione walked forward "Could you send this to my Brother and his family? they live in Japan" Melody nodded, Gwen walked over "Send this to Remus Lupin for me would you?" Melody took the letter and nodded, Daphne walked over "Can you send this to my Mother?" Mel nodded "Of course". "Hedwig" Hedwig flashed into the room and landed on Melody's shoulder "Can you take these letters? I know you want to be by your master's side but you are the only one that can take my letter".

Hedwig nodded and Melody attached the letters to her leg, Hedwig soared into the air before flaming out. Melody nodded "Now all we have to do is wait, so I have used my Brother's Time Room to brew the potions we need, shall we take them?" the others nodded as they all sat down. Mel looked around "So, who wants to go first?" Gwen put her hand up "I'll do it" Mel handed her the potion which she then downed, she fell into a trance like state.

 _(Gwen's Mindscape)_

 _Gwen looked around the Savannah she had found herself in and smiled "This should be interesting" she continued to walk for about five minutes before a loud roaring caught her attention, she turned to see a Lioness with a flaming mane, its fur was the same colour as her hair and it had her eyes "Hello, are you my form?" the lioness stared at her before bumping its head against her causing her to smile, she was then pulled back to the real world._

(Real World)

Gwen shook her head "That was weird, fun but weird" Tracy grinned "So what are you?" Gwen grinned "I'm a Bright red Lioness with a mane of fire" they all gapped at her "Are you Serious?" Gwen grinned "Nope, that's mine and Harry's godfather but yes, that is what I got". A voice was heard from behind them "Well, I never thought I'd see the day were a Royal Lion allowed a human to have it as an Animagus".

They all turned and grinned at Cassandra who was stood watching over them all "Hello Cassie" "Hello everyone, hello Mother" Astoria nodded "Hello, my dearest Daughter" Gwen blinked "Royal Lion?" Cassie nodded "The Royal Lions are pure beings that have complete control over fire, they say only those with a complete heart of evil can truly kill a Royal Lion".

Gwen tilted her head "Than why aren't there any of them in books?" Cassie smiled sadly "The legends say that when darkness started to seep its way int the hearts of man, The Royal Lions and the High Elves left for other purer dimensions, only those whose families are old enough will have any recollection of these events and any possible ways to contact them". Hermione blinked "Imagine what Harry would think of this?".

Cassie shook her head "Harry was there, as Myrddin, he is one of the few that has ways to contact them, all of the founders do, but it should only be done whist they are all there, anyways, who is going next?". Mel grinned "I guess I will" she downed the potion and fell into the trance like state.

 _(Melody's Mindscape)_

 _Melody looked at the forest she had landed in and smiled "This is nice, I wonder what I'll find in here" she began walking and didn't stop for five minutes before she heard a croon. She turned to see a Unicorn with a golden horn looking at her, she smiled "Hello, I guess you are my form?" the Unicorn bowed its head and she stroked its mane until she was pulled from her mind._

(Real World)

Melody blinked and shook her head "I see what you mean Gwen" Tom grinned "So, little Sister, what did you get?" Melody smiled "I got a Golden-Horned Unicorn" they all looked at her for a moment before Daphne sighed "I should have seen that coming, I'll take the potion next" Melody handed Daphne a potion and Daphne downed it, she fell into the trance like state.

 _(Daphne's Mindscape)_

 _Daphne looked around the frozen mountain "Gosh, why is it ice, now they have a reason to call me an ice queen" she grumbled for a few minutes as she walked "I really wish Harry was back" a voice echoed in her mind 'Do you?' Daphne looked around and saw nothing, she frowned "Yes, I do, Harry may be annoying but his is my Godbrother and I love him like a Brother"._

' _You have answered correctly, you pass Daphne Jackson Frost' she blinked as a flash of blue light erupted in front of her, she looked up to see an ice blue Phoenix, snow was pouring off it 'Hello Daphne' her eyes widened "Are you the one that has been talking to me?" an amused trill was released 'of course, you silly girl, who else?' Daphne blinked "You said I passed?"._

 _The Phoenix nodded 'I was checking to see if you lusted for power more than family, you passed my test, I am your Animagus form, I am a Glacial Phoenix' Daphne nodded and chuckled as the Phoenix landed on her shoulder and rubbed its head against hers, she was then pulled back to the real world._

(Real World)

Daphne blinked and closed her eyes for a second before opening them again "I am not doing that again" Astoria chuckled "So, what did you get oh Sister of mine?" Daphne rolled her eyes "I got a Glacial Phoenix" Melody nodded "Well Ice was obvious but the Phoenix part is completely badass" Astoria let out a laugh "Alright, I'll go next, pass me the potion" Melody handed the potion to Astoria who downed it, she fell into the trance like state.

 _(Astoria's Mindscape)_

 _Astoria smiled as she recognised the mountain range from the first time she became an Animagus as Rowena Ravenclaw "I wonder" she watched as a storm brewed and a call was heard over the thunder. "So I will get the same form, come on down then" a Thunderbird swooped down form the storm and landed in front of her, she patted it on the chest before she was pulled back to the real world._

(Real World)

Astoria blinked "Just like the first time" she looked up at Susan "I don't know about you but I can already guess both Sal's and Godric's Animagus forms just from that experience" Susan blinked "Really?" Astoria nodded "My form was the same one 1 had 1000 years ago". Tracy grabbed one of the potions "Well down the hatch" she downed it and fell into the trance.

 _(Tracy's Mindscape)_

 _Tracy looked at the jungle that she had landed in and blinked "Huh, I wonder what's waiting for me, let's go find out" she carefully navigated her way through the jungle for about 10 minutes before a growl stopped her dead. She turned to see a Nundu looking at her "Shit" it prowled over and opened its maw, she squeezed her eyes shut, only to open them again when she felt a tongue lick her, she blinked ta the Nundu who purred and she sighed as she was pulled back to the real world._

(Real World)

Tracy blinked a few times before shaking her head "That is so odd" she rolled her eyes "I was pranked by my overly dangerous Animagus form" Daphne blinked "What was it?" "A Nundu" she expected reactions and when she didn't get any she looked up only to see most of the people frozen in fear, they were looking over her shoulder.

Tracy turned around only to see a Nundu in her face "Hi" #"Hello Kitten"# Tracy blinked #"Are you Bella?"# Bella looked at her fondly #"That's my name Kitten, now get back to your friends, they look worried"# and with that Bella left the room. Tracy turned to the others who were looking at her "What?" "Did you just speak Nundu?" Tracy blinked "Umm…Yes".

Hannah grabbed the potion "Okay, you lot question her, I am going to take the potion, see you all soon" and with that she downed her potion and fell into the trance like state, leaving everyone watching her in befuddlement.

 _(Hannah's Mindscape)_

 _Hannah was very confused, she was in a dark cavern, she wandered around a little "What could I possible be that can be found here?" her answer was shortly found by her backing into something very furry, she turned and looked as six eyes stared at her, she raised her Wand " **Lumos** " a light appeared revealing a Cerberus lying on the ground looking at her. _

_Hannah froze in fear, she didn't move even as the Cerberus moved its head towards her, she did blink though, when it bumped its head against her, she raised her hand and began to stroke the head that had moved forwards and its tail started thumping against the ground, she smiled as she was pulled back into the real world._

(Real World)

Hannah shook her head "That was very strange" Susan looked excited "What did you get Han?" Hannah blushed "A Cerberus" everyone stared at her in shock until Tom clapped "Very well done, if their Loyalty is gained a Cerberus is one of the most loyal creatures out there". Hermione sighed "My turn" she took the potion and downed it, quickly falling into the trance.

 _(Hermione's Mindscape)_

 _Hermione looked out across the grasslands and tilted her head "Well, this should be interesting" she began to walk hen a shadow appeared over her, she looked up to see a magnificent Pegasus flying down, it landed in front of her and she smiled "Are you my form?" the Pegasus crooned and bumped its head against her hand, she ran her hand through its mane as she was pulled back to the real world._

(Real World)

Hermione blinked a few times before smiling "I am a Pegasus" the others cheered "Well done Hermione, you are an animal of both the air and the land, very few can match that" "We're so proud of you, you finally stopped depending so much on rules". Hermione chuckled "Okay Luna, your turn" Luna took the potion and downed it, she…didn't look all that different except her eyes were glazed over.

 _(Luna's Mindscape)_

 _Luna looked around for a few minutes before a bright smile appeared on her face in front of her was the legendary Crumple-Horned Snorkack "Yay, you are real, you being my form proves it" the Snorkack honked at her before she was pulled back into the real world._

(Real World)

Luna's eyes returned to normal and a very Slytherin smirk appeared on her face, Hermione and the others watched in confusion whereas Susan and Astoria shivered remembering Morgana having that smirk a few times "Morgana, are you okay?". Luna looked over at them with a sweet smile before turning to Hermione who instantly felt dread, for a reason she couldn't describe, Luna tilted her head "Hermione, guess what my Animagus form was".

Hermione looked into her eyes before groaning "It isn't?" Luna's smirk got wider "Really?" Luna nodded, Hermione put her head in her hands and began muttering about cryptic girls, weird creatures that most people can't see and oddly enough, fizzy drinks. Tom coughed bringing attention to him "So, Sister, what was your form?" Luna smiled "A Crumple-Horned Snorkack" most of them facepalmed "Of bloody course it was, only you Luna, only you".

Luna smiled at Susan as she said this before turning to Mel and nodding, Mel nodded back and Luna left the room. Melody clapped her hands "So only three more to go" Tom shook his head "Mel, People with Lycanthropy and Creature Inheritances can't have an Animagus form" Melody raised an eyebrow "Apparently, our Brother didn't agree with your assessment".

Luna walked back in with three purple potions "Over the Holidays, after finding out that you and Krystal had Creature Inheritances and that Susan had Lycanthropy, our dear Brother was working night and day in the time room, and he left these and a ritual, these potions will allow you three to for 1 hour after consumption search for and achieve the Animagus bond, this way you have both your Animagus and your inheritance or Lycanthropy".

The three looked at the potions like they were gifts from Merlin, Tom the frowned "So what is the ritual for?" Melody smirked "That is for Susan and any Werewolf who decides to go against Voldemort, it is a Ritual to change them from a Werewolf to what is known as a Lycan". Susan looking extremely interested "What is a Lycan?" Mel smiled at her "A Lycan Susan, is a Third Werewolf, a third Human and a third Vampire, stronger than all but with none of the weaknesses".

Susan looked at Melody in shock "What would this mean for me?" "It would mean that you could shift whenever you wanted, you are stronger under the full moon, you have no weakness to Silver or Ultraviolet, you aren't weak to the sun and you may or may not be able to come back to life after death, depending on how destroyed your body is, but that was a theory".

Susan nodded "I'll take the ritual, after the Animagus potion, I trust Sal with my life" Melody smiled and nodded "if we can peel your father away from Dumb-as-a-door, he'll receive the same ritual". Susan nodded and she downed the potion before downing the Animagus Potion, she fell into the trance.

 _(Susan's Mindscape)_

 _Susan looked around the forest, it was pitch black but that meant nothing to her as she was a werewolf, finally she saw it, those eyes that were the same as her own, she watched as the purple and black wolf walked over to her and bumped its head against her hand, she stroked it for a moment before she was pulled back to the real world._

(Real World)

Susan opened her eyes as tears of joy leaked out "I have an Animagus form" they all cheered, Tom chuckled "I think we all owe Tekuya a drink when he get out of there" they all nodded. Hannah turned to Susan "So what is your form?" Sue chuckled "It is a Shadow Wolf" Cassie nodded "It was always going to be a wolf, the potion had to like it to your Lycanthropy".

Tom downed the potion that Tekuya left for him before downing the Animagus potion, he grinned as he fell into the trance like state 'Damn Bro, you are a brilliant potion maker'.

 _(Tom's Mindscape)_

 _He looked at the forest and nodded "She did say that my inheritance would affect my form, so I am to be a wolf as well, just what type?" a growl indicated that he was heard. He turned to see a massive wolf looking at him, he blinked at it and it blinked back "Awesome" he stroked it before he was pulled back to the real world._

(Real World)

Tom started laughing as soon as he was back "That is a fucking awesome form, it's a giant fucking wolf" Cassie locked eyes with him "How big?" Tom though back on it "It was at least 30 feet tall" Cassie frowned before her eyes widened "Asgardian, you're an Asgardian Wolf". The others looked at Tom in awe "Merlin man, just blow us out of the water, why don't ya?" Tom smirked at them.

Krystal took the first potion and downed it "Huh, tastes like strawberries" she then took the second one and grimaced as she was pulled into the trance.

 _(Krystal's Mindscape)_

 _Krystal looked around the foggy area in confusion, suddenly lights started appearing like little living flames, Krystal was about to follow them when she remembered something she read in a mythology book about a fox that lured prey in using little fires. She stood still as a nine-tailed fox with little flames on its tails walked out of the fog and nodded to her, she stroked it before being pulled back to the real world._

(Real World)

Krystal shook her head and blinked "I have my form, it was a Kitsune" Tom grinned at her "Wow, they are Beautiful, Mysterious and Deadly, suits you to a tee" Krystal blushed as the others chuckled.

* * *

 **AN: Clearing up any confusion.**

Most Ancient and Noble Houses: Potter, Greengrass, Peverell, Bones, Longbottom, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Pendragon and Emerys (Top Houses in the Wizengamot-Magic Council-Most Ancient, Noble and Powerful Houses: Vermilion, Le Fay, Dracion, Dragneel, Achnadin, Equinos).

Languages in the story:

 **'Latin'**

 _ **Duel Monsters**_

 **{"Goblin"}**

 **'** _Letter's, parchment'_

 **~Parseltongue~**

'Mental thoughts', 'telepathic communication'

* ** _Troll_** *

#"Feline"#


	3. Chapter 3:Letters, Responses and Arrival

**AN: Hey Everyone, Tek here, reminding you that I do not own anything in this story except Melody, Krystal, Tekuya, and the OC Decks and cards, my Brothers and Sister own Takeshi, Mordem and Minnyllia respectively, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Shabby looking house in the Mundane World)

Remus blinked as a Phoenix he had never seen before flashed in and held out is leg to him, he saw a letter with his name in it, he blinked and untied it, thanking the Phoenix who flashed away. He opened the letter and began to read it.

 _Dear Remus .J. Lupin,_

 _Hello Mooney, you likely won't remember me, no one else did but I finally found myself, my name is Gwendoline Helga Potter or Gwendoline Maria Banner, I expect you know as you were likely there when the Potters adopted us, now Mooney, can I call you Mooney, anyways I am getting off topic. REMUS JAMES LUPIN, IF YOU KNOW WHAT IS GOOD FOR YOU, YOU WILL GO TO YOUR FLOO AND SHOUT Tenrou Island INTO THE FLOO AS YOU GO, I WANT A WORD WITH YOU._

 _Gwendoline Maria Banner_

Remus chuckled "Adopted or not, you certainly have Lily's temper" he walked over to the Floo "Tenrou Island" and with that he vanished into green flames.

(A makeshift T.A.R.D.I.S-Somewhere in Time and Space)

Jenny smith was preparing to land her T.A.R.D.I.S when a flash caught her attention, out of the flash came a majestic white bird, it landed on one of the consoles and stared at her. She blinked "Hello there, who might you be? and how did you get on my ship?" the bird tilted its head before sticking its leg out, she looked at the leg and was surprised to see a letter tied to it.

Jenny frowned before untying the letter, the bird just sat there before pointing its wing at the letter, Jenny opened the letter and began to read.

 _Hello Jenny,_

 _I wasn't sure what to put as your last name as your father doesn't actually have one, but I guess smith will do, hello Jenny Smith. Anyways I expect you want to know who is writing, Hi, I'm your baby Sister or Older Sister, I'm not quite sure which, but I'm your Sister, my name is Melody Dragneel, though I was known as Melody Smith, I am a daughter of the Doctor, like yourself._

 _Now, I don't know about you, but he is frigging hard to get hold of, from what I've heard, now I haven't actually tried yet but I wanted to see if I could get in touch with you, so I sent Hedwig (The Phoenix) with this letter. I know this is out of the blue but if you are in a T.A.R.D.I.S, can you see if you can lock onto a place called Vermilion Manor on Earth, July 15_ _th_ _, 1993, it should be near Japan._

 _If not, I'll send you another location, and in the event that you don't want to meet up, Hedwig will leave within 10 Minutes of you not picking up a pen or whatever you use to write with. If you do respond great, I'd love to talk to you, if not fair enough, I just thought it was worth trying, anyways, hope to hear from you soon._

 _Melody Dragneel (Melody Smith)_

Jenny re-read the letter before turning to the bird…Hedwig "Can you give me a few minutes? finding pens and paper in this place can be difficult" Hedwig looked at her and nodded. Jenny rushed around for almost 10 minutes trying to find a pen and paper "Aha" she quickly wrote a reply and tied it to Hedwig who nodded and flamed out, she then looked at the console "Here we go then, please work" she flipped the lever and the T.A.R.D.I.S set off.

(Frost Family Manor)

Emma was sat down in her Livingroom drinking a cup of Coffee when a Phoenix flamed into the room, Emma looked at it and it looked back "A Phoenix, what are you doing here?" the Phoenix held out its leg and Emma looked at the letter with a raised eyebrow. She carefully and cautiously untied the letter and took it, the Phoenix then flew and landed on the balcony.

Emma shook her head "Who uses Phoenixes to carry mail, that is very insulting" the Phoenix turned around and glared at her before turning back to the ocean again, Emma blinked at it "kay then" she opened the letter and began to read.

 _Dear Miss Frost,_

 _I have no idea why I am bothering to write this letter but I figured I may as well give you a chance._

Emma frowned at that beginning 'Who is this?' she continued to read.

 _If you haven't figured it out yet my name is Daphne Jackson Frost, the daughter of you and Anthony Stark and the adopted daughter of Cyrus and Evelyn Greengrass, Hello…Mother._

Emma froze in disbelief, this was her daughter speaking to her, she winced 'so cold, then again, to her is seems like I abandoned her' she continued to read.

 _Thanks to a friend of mine I was able to find out about my heritage and reunite with my Father, and for reasons that I can't figure out, he still loves you, even after you left him without reason, so I decided that for my Father's sake, I would contact you and ask you to try and contact him, I don't care if you want to ignore me, you can go ahead but hurt my Dad again and I will destroy you, diamond skin or not._

 _Daphne Jackson Frost (Stark)_

Emma winced again, her daughter hated her, then she smiled Tony still loved her, even after all this time, she sighed "I need to get into contact with them both" she looked at the Phoenix who was staring at her imperiously "I need to make things right now that I am working with the heroes" the Phoenix nodded at her, that was all that Emma needed, she rushed to find a pen and paper.

After a few minutes she rushed back into the room and began to write, a minute after that she walked onto the Balcony and looked at the Phoenix "Can you take this to my Daughter? I will go and see Tony personally" the Phoenix trilled and stuck its leg out. Emma sighed in relief before tying the letter to its leg, the Phoenix nodded and flashed away, Emma pulled out her phone "Jefferson, get the car around front, I need to take a stop at the mall, then I need to go to Stark Tower".

(Kurosaki Residence-Japan)

Isshin was in the kitchen when Karin called "Dad, a bird just appeared in the room in a torrent of fire" Isshin rushed into the living room and stared at the majestic white bird who stared back, he walked over and it held out its leg, on the leg was a letter, he quickly untied the letter and began to read.

 _Hello Mr Kurosaki,_

 _I expect you are wondering who is contacting you and why, well my name is Hermione Jean Granger, or at least that was my adopted name, my actual name is Hermione Masaki Kurosaki, hi Dad._

Isshin fell backwards from the shock and landed on the couch "No way" he continued to read ignoring Karin, Ichigo and Yuzu who were looking at him suspiciously looks, the bird just preened herself.

 _Now, I am currently living with Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth as she is part of my family due to my being adopted by blood but I wanted to get into contact with the other side of my family, so Hedwig, my Brother in all but blood's Phoenix familiar has agreed to take this letter for me, if you wish to get into contact, please write a letter back, if not, just waved at Hedwig in a shooing motion and she will disappear._

 _With Love_

 _Hermione Masaki Kurosaki_

Isshin's eyes widened before he looked up at the Phoenix…Hedwig "Give me a few seconds to find a pen and paper" Hedwig nodded and watched with slight amusement as Isshin jumped off the couch and began rushing around looking for a pen and paper. Yuzu held up both "Dad" Isshin turned to her and grinned "You are the best Yuzu" Yuzu smiled "Thanks Dad, but who was the letter from and what type of bird is that? I have never heard of a bird that can travel via flames" Isshin took the pen and paper form her and began to write.

"I am writing to your Sister who was kidnapped several years ago, she has just managed to get back into contact with us after finding out that she was adopted, her name is Hermione Masaki Kurosaki" they all stared at him in shock as he finished the letter and tied it to Hedwig who nodded and flashed away, he turned to his children "And that bird was a Phoenix".

(Vermilion Manor-Tenrou Island)

Hedwig flashed into the room before landing on Daphne's shoulder, Daphne quickly took the first letter and read it.

 _Dear Daphne,_

 _I understand your cold approach, looking at it from your angle, I can see how it seems, though you will not believe me, I did give you up to protect you. Enough on that though, I am likely at the point on my way to meet your father again, I promise I will do my absolute best not to hurt him again, you have my word as a frost, you also may want to get into contact with my brother at some point, food for thought._

 _Love_

 _Emma Frost_

Daphne had several emotions run across her face before her mask appeared "I see" she put the letter away and watched as Hedwig flew over to Melody, Melody untied the other letter and thanked Hedwig who flew into the other room, Mel then began to read.

 _Hello there Sis,_

 _This is Jenny, Smith is fine, I will do my best to lock on but T.A.R.D.I.S's are a bit temperamental, I'll get there as soon as I can, Timelord's Honour. You were right about Father by the way, he is a difficult man to reach, I haven't managed it yet but your lovely Phoenix, Hedwig, could get into my T.A.R.D.I.S, so she should be able to get into his, see you soon._

 _Jenny Smith_

Melody chuckled "Sounds like I'm bringing a guest over, Gwen, when is Lupin turning up?" Gwen walked to the door "I'll just wait in here with my Inheritance Sheet" and with that she walked out and closed the door, Melody chuckled "That will be fun". Hedwig then flew to Hermione's should, she took the last letter and read it.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _This is your Dear Old Dad calling, telling you that you are welcome to come over at any time, we thought we had lost you forever, you have three siblings here who I'm sure at dying to meet you and I want to see the beautiful young woman my daughter has grown up to become, so during your next holiday break (As I am sure you are at school again soon) or even this weekend, ask that Phoenix to bring you here so we can be reunited as a family, I will not force you to stay away from your friends, we live in the Shiganshina district of Tokyo, pop on over._

 _With Love_

 _Dad_

Hermione chuckled with tears running down her face "Well, they want to meet me, and I am welcome any time, Melody" Mel looked at her "Yes Hermione?" "How far are we from Japan?" "we are on an island off the coast" Hermione nodded, looking thoughtful.

(Vermilion Manor-Floo and Apparition Room)

Gwen watched as Remus Flooed into the room, he looked at her for a moment before smiling "Hello Gwen" she smiled "Hello Mooney, we have somethings to talk about, including your loyalties" Remus frowned "What do you mean?". Gwen's eyes flashed and Remus saw a lot of Lily in that moment "What do I mean? What do you think I mean? I mean where were you when I was shipped off to the Weasleys by Dumbledore?".

Before Remus could respond Gwen continued "Where were you when Sirius was thrown into Azkaban without trail? Where were you when my Brother was being beaten for accidental magic by the Dursleys? And the final most important question, where the hell were you when your DAUGHTER was given to the Bones Family? Why weren't you there for her?" Gwen seethed in rage as Remus paled "I have a daughter?".

Gwen's eyes widened "For fucks sake, you didn't even know, I can't be angry at you for that now" she sighed "Here, do you know what this is?" she held up the Inheritance Sheet, Remus looked at it. "Isn't that a Goblin Inheritance Sheet?" Gwen nodded "Do you know what they are famous for?" "They can't lie, right?" Gwen nodded again "Now read this, this is my one".

Remus took the sheet and read over it, he face growing paler "T-There must be some mistake" Gwen shook her head "It was worse on Harry's, and you said it yourself, they can't lie". Remus close his eyes and had an internal battle, his loyalty to his cubs or his loyalty to Dumbledore, Mooney made the choice obviously, cubs first always, Remus opened his now amber eyes "Is my daughter here?" Gwen nodded and poked her head into the next room "Sue, come in and bring your sheet" Remus heard footsteps as a girl with red hair and amber eyes walked into the room.

The two stared at each other, Remus heard Mooney growl in approval, it was his cub, his flesh and blood, Sue walked over and handed him her inheritance sheet, he read it over twice and his anger at Dumbledore increased, he growled "That bastard, he's lucky he just gave me a job or I'd kill him". Susan watched curiously as her father growled and muttered about Dumbledore he then looked at her again "Susan" "Yes…Father".

Remus's smile could have been mistaken for a **Lumos** spell "I know I haven't been here but" Susan smiled "I would be happy to have you in my life" Remus smiled and pulled her into a hug, she leaned against his chest and took in his scent as her inner wolf growled happily. Gwen smiled at the scene and quietly walked back into the main room.

(Vermilion Manor-Main Room)

Gwen put her thumbs up and everyone had a silent cheer, then the doorbell rang, everyone looked towards the main hall and Tom walked down it "I'll get it" he walked to the door and opened it to see a young woman with blonde hair and Greyish-Brown eyes, she was in a type of army getup "Can I help you?" the woman smiled nervously "Hello, I'm Jenny, Jenny Smith, I was wondering if Melody Dragneel lived here?".

Tom blinked "Yes, she does, come with me" Jenny tilted her head "Can I have a name to go with your face?" Tom chuckled "Sorry about that, my name is Thomas, Thomas Dragneel but you can call me Tom, everyone but my teachers do" Tom led Jenny into the main room "Mel, you have a visitor" Melody stood up and looked at Jenny who looked at her in surprise "Hello, I am Melody Dragneel" Jenny smiled "Hello, I'm Jenny, your Sister, I thought you would be older".

Melody chuckled "Aye, and why would that be?" Jenny tilted her head "Well, when I heard that your second name had been changed I thought you had gotten married" Mel blushed "No, I was adopted into the family" Jenny nodded "Fair enough, do I get to meet the person who adopted you to say thank you? Or did I just meet him?" she chuckled pointing at Tom, who shook his head, Mel bit her lip "Come with me" the two left the room.

* * *

 **AN:**

Most Ancient and Noble Houses: Potter, Greengrass, Peverell, Bones, Longbottom, Black, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Pendragon and Emerys (Top Houses in the Wizengamot-Magic Council-Most Ancient, Noble and Powerful Houses: Vermilion, Le Fay, Dracion, Dragneel, Achnadin, Equinos).

Languages in the story:

 **'Latin'**

 _ **Duel Monsters**_

 **{"Goblin"}**

 **'** _Letter's, parchment'_

 **~Parseltongue~**

'Mental thoughts', 'telepathic communication'

* ** _Troll_** *

#"Feline"#


	4. Chapter 4:Explanations, Reunions, Bosses

(Vermilion Manor-Tenrou Island)

Melody walked into the room with all of the boys in, Jenny right behind her, she walked over to Tek's bed and sat in the chair next to it, she looked at Jenny who was looking at the group in worried confusion, Mel waved her hand over Tek "Here is the person that adopted me, my older Brother Tekuya" Jenny frowned "What is up with this lot?" "They have been trapped in a virtual Reality by a man that my Brother worked with to create a game, the game/reality they are stuck in is called Sword Art Online".

Jenny nodded "Okay, trapped, why do you just disconnect them?" another voice spoke "Because that would kill them" Jenny turned to the 11 year old girl with eyes that were centuries older than her body "Who are you? What are you? Why are your eyes so old? And what did you mean by it would kill them?". Cassie chuckled "Well Aunt Mel, your Sister is just like Hermione" Jenny looked between the two of them in confusion until Cassie turned back to her.

"I am the Lady Cassandra Hogwarts, the spirit form of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am over 1000 years old and the man who created this game was a madman and a genius, he created a back-up system that would kill the person if they were disconnected, already over 2000 people of the 20,000 that are playing have died and will never come back, because if you die in the game or are disconnected, you die in the real world as well".

Jenny's eyes widened as she pulled a device out of her pocket, she pressed a button and it made a strange whistling sound and the end pointed at the machines was glowing, she saw the looks and grinned "Sonic Screwdriver, can scan anything in the known universe" she stopped scanning and flicked it to full height, she looked over the results "Huh? That's strange?" Mel looked at Jenny "What is?" "The energy readings, there are at least 7 different types of energy flowing through this device, and at least 2 or 3 of them are coming from Tekuya".

Melody and Cassandra shared a look and nodded "That makes some sense, the first would be magic" Cassie nodded "And the second would be reincarnation as it is merging two different forms of magical energy" Mel bit her lip "But I have no idea what the third energy is, and I only know of 1 energy source for the headset and that is electricity" Cassie frowned "Which means one of 3 things, either Kayaba was working on several forms of energy that haven't been released, Father and Kayaba were working on them together or Jenny's device is broken".

Jenny was looking between the two as she heard them go over the problem and they mentioned magic? What the heck, they just! Jenny scowled "My device is perfectly fine, thank you" the other two nodded "So, it's likely one of the other two options and I am leaning towards the latter, it sounds exactly like what Father would do, he likes to experiment" Melody nodded "That brother of mine spends more time experimenting than anything else, in fact, aren't they coming up to another major boss fight soon, both the Field and the Floor bosses?".

Cassie nodded "Indeed" she turned to Jenny who was looking between the two in confusion "Would you like to see exactly what we are talking about?" Jenny nodded before turning around, only to come face-to-face with Belladonna, the Nundu, Jenny jumped back "Holy Fucking Shit, what are you?". Melody burst into laughter as Jenny turned to her with a flat expression, Melody finally stopped laughing after a couple of minutes before walking over to Bella and giving her a scratch behind the ear causing her to purr.

Melody turned to Jenny who was watching with disbelief written on her face "Jenny, meet Belladonna, Tekuya's bonded familiar, Belladonna, meet Jenny Smith, my Sister" Bella looked at Jenny before walking over to her, Jenny keep completely still and watched Bella warily, Bella then licked her before moving away, a rumbling purr that spoke of laughter emanating from her. Jenny blinked "Did I just get pranked? By a cat?".

Melody chuckled "She is not just a cat, she is a Nundu, a south Asia apex predator, a class 5 Magical creature with abilities that take 100 to 150 full mature Wizards to subdue 1 of them, and my Brother owns one" Jenny blinked "One, your Brother is insane" Melody nodded "True" "two, Magic?" Melody grinned and waved her Wand at the chair in the corner which turned to a puppy, Jenny walked over and scanned it "this…this is impossible" Melody chuckled "That's magic for you" the three walked out of the room, Bella watched as they left with a tilted head.

(Vermilion Manor-Main Viewing Room)

Jenny, Melody and Cassie walked into the room only to see everyone sat down in front of a large cinema screen, Jenny gawked "When did that get there? It wasn't here before" Melody giggled "Magic, dear Sister, Magic" Jenny shook her head and laughed before sitting down in the seat next to Melody's, Cassie then opened her mouth from behind them and a beam of light shot at the screen, the recording started playing.

(Aincrad-Floor 2: Epsilon-Same Day)

Harry looked at the others as they walked towards the area with the field boss in it, Kirito was by their side "Well chaps, how do you feel? Are you ready for a rumble?" Tek chuckled "Aye Boss, we got a job to do, let's go slay this beastie" Draco sighed "Will you two just shut up?". The two looked at each other before turning to him "Nah" Draco held his head in his hands as Neville patted him on the back "It's alright Draconis, you'll survive".

Fred grinned "Not" George grinned next to him "If" "He" "Doesn't" "Get" "Into" "Shape" "We" "Have" "A" "Boss" "to" "Fight" the finished in unison, Yusei, Jaden and Yuya nodded and Harry and Tekuya grinned "Well then, let's do this, are ya with us Kirito?". Kirito looked at them all with a small smile before it formed into his indifferent expression again "Let's do this" Tekuya nodded and turned to Harry who nodded, the nine of them walked into the area and grinned as the boss appeared.

The boss was a giant bear, it had black fur and red eyes, it stood on its hind legs at about 15 feet tall, it's fur was shining like armour and it had 3 health bars, it was call the Migarium Guardian. It roared at them and Harry started issuing commands "Godric, get its attention, Draconis, find a weak spot, Tekuya, hit it hard, hit it fast, Arthur, Mordred, Troll the crap out of it, Cosmic, Yubel and Zarc, when an opening appears, hit it, I and Kirito will whittle it down" the group nodded and started their assigned jobs.

(20 Minutes Later)

Harry got thrown back and he landed next to Draco and Kirito "God, I hate Isaac Newton" Draco looked at him strangely but shook his head Kirito just chuckled "Indeed you should, though your friend is the same build as you and he isn't getting thrown back?" Harry turned to see Tekuya and the Monster…butting heads? Harry shook his head "Aye, but Salazar is a little bit strange, he doesn't follow any normal rules, now back to the beastie".

Draco chuckled "If you want a crit point, the tail would be a great target" Harry grinned "Thanks Draconis, just what we needed" Draco nodded and rushed into the battle, Harry grinned at Kirito "You ready to finish this?" Kirito nodded as its health was lowered to the last bar "Everyone get back, the attacks will now change" all of the others jumped back as the Migarium Guardian rushed at them, Tekuya and Neville rushed in to play Tank.

Neville held up the rusty kite shield that he had gotten to drop and had enchanted as his defence as Tekuya charged up a swords skill "Tanking Fist" the mob rushed into both the shield and the attack. Neville and Tek were moved backwards but not by much as the creature was stopped in its tracks, this is where Yusei; Jaden; Yuya and Draco all attacked, slashing at its tail causing it to roar, it turned to them only to be attacked again as Tekuya, Neville, Fred and George attacked its tail.

Harry and Kirito rushed in as it turned its attention back to Tekuya and Neville, Harry rushed at its tail at the same times as Kirito, they came in from opposite sides "Horizontal Slash" the two attacks hit causing the boss to roar as it turned around, Tekuya jumped up onto Neville's shield which he forced upwards causing Tekuya to fly into the air, he angled himself and activated his sword skill "Meteor Fist" he came crashing down on the mob causing a dust cloud, everyone heard a shattering sound and waited, they all laughed as Tekuya came out of the cloud looking particularly ruffled.

Tekuya looked at them and grinned as several other groups of 12 or more players walked into the area "Hi, I need a drink" Harry shook his head "Bloody alcoholic" Tekuya shot him a look before chuckling, one of the members came forwards "So, it's the beaters and their master, where's the Field Boss?" Harry raised an eyebrow before waving round the area "Where do you think it is _boy_ , its dead, Hey Sal, what was the reward?".

Tekuya blinked "I closed the screen without looking at it, give me a second" he started scrolling through his inventory before grinning manically "Hey boss" Harry looked at him "yeah?" "Do you want me to scare the kiddies away?" Harry tilted his head "How?" Tekuya equipped the sword he had gotten, it was designed to be a buster sword, a two handed sword but Tekuya sliced through the air with it before placing it over his shoulder (AN: Like Ichigo in Bleach).

Harry and the other magicals burst into laughter as all of the other players gawked at the size of the blade, it was as long as Tekuya was tall, he grinned at them all viciously "So, what were you calling my friends and I?". the players whimpered and ran as the others chuckled, Kirito shook his head looking at the sword "That's a two handed sword, how are you holding it with one hand?" Tek grinned at him "I have a really high health, defence and strength stat, they are needed to play the build and weapons I play".

Kirito chuckled "I see, so you don't hit as fast as the others but you hit so hard that the enemy doesn't even remember its own name" Tekuya grinned and nodded, Harry chuckled "We decided that that was Sal's best build, as it is his actually fighting style as well, his family is based for different types of Fighting Techniques". Kirito blinks "So you know each other IRL?" Harry grinned "We all do, we came in all at the same time and I doubt they moved us either, now enough about us, we all have a Floor Boss to slaughter tomorrow, night Kirito".

(Vermilion Manor-Viewing Room)

Cassie closed her mouth and the screen cut off, everyone turned to her "You all need to sleep, then you can watch the Boss fight tomorrow" most of them rolled their eyes but nodded as yawns escaped them, Cassie turned to Remus and Jenny "We have spare rooms, follow me" she walked out of the room, the other two following as everyone went to their separate rooms, everyone excited for tomorrows boss battle.

(Vermilion Manor-Viewing Room-The next day)

The next morning, after Cassie and the adults had forced everyone to have breakfast, everyone was sat in their seats, this included the other families Adults and the Avengers as they had heard it was going to be a Floor Boss, as they waited for Cassie. Cassie looked at them all "This is the second floor boss of Sword Art Online, there will be deaths, that is the only warning, now, let's watch the boys kick ass" everyone nodded as Cassie opened her mouth and the light hit the screen.

(Aincrad-Floor 2: Epsilon-Boss Room)

The group of nine looked between each other again, they had gone with different groups this time, it was Harry, Fred and Yusei, Tekuya, Draco and Jaden and Neville, George and Yuya, they all were parrying and killing the bosses guardians as they watched the others slowly whittle the Boss's health, the boss itself was a large humanoid bear with two heads, it wore a black samurai armour and wielded two giant maces.

Tek growled "We have to help now" he said as the bosses health was slowly dropping "We could help lower it faster" Jaden nodded but Draco watched it "Salazar, the fighting style you use doesn't work as well on Samurai class creatures, they have heavy armour and your gauntlets can't break through it". Tekuya nodded and narrowed his eyes "What about a sword style?" Draco looked at him after killing a mob "That might work, but, are you ready to use it? It's stats must be hell for you at the moment given what it came from".

Tekuya growled as he punched one of the guardians and it shattered "I'll use it when the bosses health drops to the last bar" Draco and Jaden nodded before the three went to assist Kirito who had several mobs around him. Harry saw Draco, Tekuya and Jaden discussing something but put it to the back off his mind as he fought, Fred chuckled "I wonder what they are up too?" Harry and Yusei chuckled "You as well?" "Aye they are trouble makers" Fred nodded to the other two as the fought another group of mobs.

(45 Minutes Later)

Everyone saw the health bar go into the red, Harry's eyes widened when he realised that all of the players were still right next to it "Move, we need Tanks up and centre, its attacks will change like Illfang's attacks" Tekuya and Neville rushed forwards as did some of the Tanks, not all of the Players took Harry's advice and were hit when Migaris, the Chosen Were-Bear attacked and shattered or were laying on the ground several meters away with red health.

Harry scowled before the magic group and Kirito all rushed in as the other were healing after that last attack, Tekuya turned to Harry "Myrddin, Godric and I will tank the next hit, you and the others use that time to hit it fast and hit it hard, if we can stun it, it will make this easier". Harry turned to him "Are you two going to be able to stand more hits from him?" Tek waved him off "Me and Ric, we are tanks for a reason, now let's save some assholes".

Harry sighed as Tek and Neville ran in and tanked another blow "I'm not sure if either of them are Slytherins, they both ran in like bloody Gryffindors" Yusei chuckled "Isn't that a bit hypocritical of you? given that you are a Gryffindor" Harry nodded "But as Myrddin, I was a Slytherin, so I am a Slythindor". Fred and George chuckled as the group ran into the fight again and began bashing the boss from different angles, hitting its crit spot whenever they could, Jaden growled as it smacked him and Neville away "I am starting to get sick of that ugly mug, let's kill it already".

Tekuya grinned at him "Jay, you read my mind" he rushed in as the Boss was about to attack again, he quickly opened his inventory and equipped his new sword, he held it in front of him and blocked the attack with it, he looked at the stats on the sword:

 _Demonic Buster Sword_

 _ATK-72_

 _Durability-15/45_

 _Enhancements: 0/75_

 _Abilities: When battling Undead or Spectral Enemies, the Damage this Blade deals is doubled._

 _Drain Health: A Portion of the damage you deal will be returned to your Health._

Tekuya grinned but winced at the Durability, he then looked at the Enhancements "Oh Kayaba, you spoil me" he looked up at the boss and grinned viciously "Time to play, Big Boy" he rushed forwards and jumped "Demonic Slash" he sliced right down the bosses front side and watched as part of his health bar jumped up. Harry looked at the sword "So he finally used it" he watched as Tekuya's health increased and decreased as he and the boss exchanged blows.

"A vampiric ability, nice" Fred and George nodded as the Magical group rushed back in and scored several crits on the boss, they watched carefully as Tekuya tried to block another attack only to get sent flying on his ass, Harry growled and rushed at the boss "Horizontal Slash" he attack slashed up the boss as he rolled to dodge an attack, he then swung at the tail "Horizonal Slash" he hit it directly on the tail and the boss froze before shattering into pixels, he stared at the reward screen for a second before dismissing it.

Tekuya and the other rushed over to him "let's get to the next floor, we have a lot of work ahead of us and then Myrddin can show us the drop" the others nodded and Harry grinned before turning to Kirito "Why don't you party with us for a while? It will help you out more than you know" Kirito stared at him for a second as if judging him before nodding, Harry sent him a party invite which he accepted, the group of ten then left the floor, leaving a very annoyed/confused Raid group behind.


End file.
